


Minimal Awkwardness Afterward (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: With Benefits (hate!sex) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen aren't really dating, not really, and no one really  knows about them, but then Jensen invites Jared to a party in order to  protect his honor, and Jared might be getting in a little deeper than he  expected.  Who knew Jensen was actually kind of really into him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimal Awkwardness Afterward (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minimal Awkwardness Afterwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213083) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Minimal Awkwardness Afterward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/213083)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen aren't really dating, not really, and no one really knows about them, but then Jensen invites Jared to a party in order to protect his honor, and Jared might be getting in a little deeper than he expected. Who knew Jensen was actually kind of really into him?

 **Format:** mp3

26.1 MB, 28 min 30 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.com/s/4j74921pk7l2zaa5bqzp)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5fd1l8000q92282)


End file.
